1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to natural teas for increasing stamina and a method of preparing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to natural teas having an effect of increasing stamina, and a method of preparing the same, in which an extract from a parasitic plant, an extract from Polyglae Radix, an extract from Torilidis Fructus, an extract from Salviae Radix, an extract from Alnus japonica, or a combination thereof, is added to an extract from Rhodiola sachalinensis A. Bor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The human with excellent intellectuality recognizes a sex not only as a simple way for preservation of the species but also an important way for operating happy and pleasant family life. Today, operation of happy and pleasant family life is regarded as significantly affecting domestic happiness, although it is not essential therefor. As domestic happiness is linked with social vital power and national prosperity, its importance cannot be overlooked. Particularly in males, increasing stamina or sexual ability has been desired from ancient times, and strong stamina has been also regarded as the masculine symbol. However, it is reported through many literatures that sexual ability of the human, particularly the male, is seriously decreased from various viewpoints including a reduction in spermatozoon number, due to contamination of air, water resources and soil according to highly advanced industry, contamination of foods caused by excessive use of agricultural chemicals and treatment with preservative agents, instant foods, acute stress in harsh competition society, lack of exercise according to a busy life, and the like.
Meanwhile, as the material richness is increased, and particularly an opportunity to be exposed to the sexual stimulation is highly increased due to development of mass media and an increase in netizen number, a concern about a sex is more increased.
For this reason, it can be said that a male of the present time is under unbalanced circumstances where the sexual ability is generally reduced while a concern about a sex is increased.
Such circumstances cause some of males to intake all foods, which are known to be good for health although being disgust foods. For this reason, wild animals which must be protected are captured, resulting in the situation where an ecosystem is destroyed. Meanwhile, although a tendency to recover the decreased sexual ability by stimulation with a drug is increased, there are side effects which are necessarily accompanied with the drug itself. For example, although a drug for improving sexual function is sold all over the world, it is reported that the drug can be fatal in a hypertensive or a patient with a heart disease. Also, it has a problem of expensive costs.
Furthermore, there is a case where alcohol is used for a sexual life from a point where alcohol somewhat relaxes strain of a nervous system. However, although alcohol can be somewhat useful for the sexual life at very small amounts, it significantly reduces sexual ability at increased amounts. In addition, if alcohol is habitually ingested, a disorder of neurility and a disorder of sexual function can be induced by alcoholism.
As a result, health foods have been demanded from the past, which are effective in increasing sexual ability or stamina of males.
A first object of the present invention is to provide natural teas having an effect of increasing stamina.
A second object of the present invention is to provide natural teas having an effect of increasing a motility of spermatozoons.
A third object of the present invention is to provide natural teas having a stamina-increasing effect at low costs.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a method of preparing the natural teas according to the first and second objects of the present invention.
According to a first preferred aspect of the present invention, the above objects can be achieved by natural teas and a method of preparing the same, which comprises an extract from Rhodiola sachalinensis A. Bor and an extract from a parasitic plant, as basic elements.
According to a second preferred aspect of the present invention, the above objects can be achieved by natural teas and a method of preparing the same, which comprises an extract from Rhodiola sachalinensis A. Bor, and an extract from Cuscutae Semens and/or Torilidis Fructus, as basic elements.
According to a third preferred aspect of the present invention, the above objects can be achieved by natural teas and a method of preparing the same, which comprises an extract from Rhodiola sachalinensis A. Bor, an extract from a parasitic plant and an extract from Alnus japonica, as basic elements.
According to a fourth preferred aspect of the present invention, the above objects can be achieved by natural teas and a method of preparing the same, which comprises an extract from Rhodiola sachalinensis A. Bor, an extract from Cuscutae Semens and/or an extract from Torilidis Fructus, as basic elements, to which an extract from Salviae Radix, an extract from Polyglae Radix, an extract from lycium, an extract from schizandra, or a combination thereof is added as an optional element.
The present invention relates to natural teas and a method of preparing the same, which comprises Rhodiola sachalinensis A. Bor as a first raw material, a parasitic plant, Cuscutae Semens and/or Torilidis Fructus as a second raw material, Salviae Radix, Polyglae Radix and Alnus japonica as a third raw material, and lycium and/or schizandra as a fourth raw material. The present invention is achieved by mixing of the first and second raw materials. The third and fourth raw materials are optional in the present invention.
Rhodiola sachalinensis A. Bor which is used as the first raw material in the present invention belongs to Rhodiola of Crassulaceae, and contains salidrosides and their glycosides, as main components. From results of recent studies in China, it is reported that Rhodiola sachalinensis A. Bor has a pharmacological action equal to ginseng while it exhibits no side effects. Although a total herb of Rhodiola sachalinensis A. Bor may be used, it is preferred to use roots of Rhodiola sachalinensis A. Bor. In Chinese medicine, Rhodiola sachalinensis A. Bor is used for the treatment or prevention of nervous breakdown, senile cardiac muscle breakdown, anemia, arthritis, diabetes, hypotension, amnesia, amblyopia, tinnitus, and declines in energy, etc.
The content of the extract of Rhodiola sachalinensis A. Bor in the stamina increasing natural teas of the present invention is in the range of 10 to 95% by weight, and preferably 40 to 80% by weight.
Hereinafter, the parasitic plant, Cuscutae Semens and Torilidis Fructus will be successively described.
The parasitic plant includes Cistanchis deserticola Y. C. Ma, Orobanche coerulescens Steph, and Lathraea japonica Miq. In the present invention, Cistanche deserticola Y. C. Ma is preferably used.
Cistanche deserticola Y. C. Ma is a plant of Orobanchaceae and used in a peeled state. In Chinese medicine, this herb is known to have a hypotensive action, a confortantive action, a defecation action, and a salivation accelerating action.
Orobanche coerulescens Steph is a plant of Orobanchaceae, and its total herb has been used for medical purposes as a tonic and a sexual ability-increasing agent in folks.
Lathraea japonica Miq. is a plant belonging to Orobanchaceae. In Chinese medicine, its total herb is dried in the sun at the bloom and used as a tonic, a sexual ability-increasing agent, fluor, and a cardiotonic agent, etc.
The content of the extract of Cistanche deserticola Y. C. Ma, Orobanche coerulescens Steph, Lathraea japonica Miq. or a combination thereof in the stamina increasing natural teas of the present invention is in the range of 5 to 90% by weight, and preferably 10 to 60% by weight.
Cuscutae Semens is a seed of Cuscuta chinensis Lam. which is a plant of Convolvulaceae. In Chinese medicine, this herb is powdered and used as a nutrient, a sexual ability-increasing agent, and a tonic, and for the improvement of impotence, nocturnal pollution and lumbago. In Dongeubogam, this herb is reported to be effective in increasing energy and in improving diabetes.
Torilidis Fructus is a fruit of Cnidium monieri Cuss. which is a plant of Umbelliferae. In Chinese medicine, it is used to support Yang-Ki and to improve a symptom of uterine vital energy deficiency and cold.
The content of the extract of the Cuscutae Semens, Torilidis Fructus, or a combination thereof in the natural teas of the present invention is in the range of 5 to 90% by weight, and preferably 10 to 60% by weight.
Hereinafter, Salviae Radix, Polyglae Radix and Alnus japonica, which are used as the third raw material, an optional element, in the present invention, will be described.
Salviae Radix is a root of Salvia miltiorrhza Bge. belonging to Labiatae. In Chinese medicine, this herb is reported as having vasodilation, antibacterial, sedation and analgesic actions.
Polygalae Radix is a root of Polygala tenuifolia Willd. which is a plant belonging to Polygalaceae. In Chinese medicine, it is known as stabilizing the mind, improving amnesia and insomnia, and having expectorant and antitussive actions.
Alnus japonica is known to be rich in tannin at its fruit, leave, root and stem and effective in protecting the stomach mucosa. Further details on Aldus japonica are described in Korean Patent No. 181168 owned by this applicant.
The content of the extract of Salviae Radix, Polyglae Radix, Alnus japonica or a combination thereof in the natural teas of the present invention is in the range of 5 to 85% by weight, and preferably 10 to 60% by weight, if any.
Hereinafter, schizandra and/or lycium which are used as the fourth raw material in the present invention will be described.
Schizandra is a fruit of Maximowiczia chinensis. In Chinese medicine, this herb is known to improve the visual power, and to contain organic acids and saponin, etc. which are effective in recovering from fatigue. Lycium is a fruit of Chinese matrimony vine. In Collection of Oriental Drugs, Lycium is described as having tonic, face-whitening, and tranquilizer effects. If any, the content of the schizandra and/or lycium in the natural teas of the present invention is in the range of 5 to 80% by weight, and preferably 10 to 60% by weight.
In the present invention, water, ethanol or a mixture thereof is used as an extractant. Extracting conditions are not critical to the present invention, but extraction may be carried out at room temperature to 100xc2x0 C. Generally, the extraction may be carried out at room temperature to 45xc2x0 C. for 1 to 48 hours.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cextractxe2x80x9d is intended to include an extraction liquid, and a powder formed by drying the extraction liquid to a moisture content of 5 to 20%, using a drying means, such as lyophilization, air-dry, warm heat-drying, hot air drying, infrared drying, or irradiation with electromagnetic wave, etc., as well as a consistent extract having a moisture content of more than 20%.
The present invention will hereinafter be described in further detail by examples. It should however be borne in mind that the present invention is not limited to or by the examples.